


The Prat On Table No.8

by Snromance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Could Be Canon, F/M, Forgiveness, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance
Summary: Coffee Shop (not AU - don't faint in shock, please xD) drabble.Harry and Ginny have shared a café for two months without speaking after failing to get together after the Battle of Hogwarts; will this change any time soon?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest





	The Prat On Table No.8

Every morning. Every morning he was there. In the same seat, at the same table, in the same _bloody_ café. The same bloody café that she bought coffee at every morning. 

Ginny supposed that she could always move cafés. But this café had been her early morning reprieve for over a year now, Harry-bloody-Potter, was not going to take it from her now. Especially because the café in question made excellent coffee throughout the morning rush - a rarity in Central London. 

If anyone was going to have to move cafés, it would have to be him. 

Before Voldemort came to power, Harry sitting in the same café as her wouldn't have been a problem; if anything, it would've been a good thing. But now, three years after the tosser's defeat and Harry's complete failure to respond to her requests to talk about the relationship he'd ended - it was most decidedly NOT a good thing that he was here, in  _ her _ café. 

Okay, so it wasn't actually her café. But it might as well have been. One bloody year. Every morning. 

But at least the prat had the sense to disguise himself. The only reason Ginny had seen through it had been because she knew him so well. She had lived with the bloke after all. Not to mention that she'd spent a fair proportion of her fifth-year summer exploring the finer… details of his face. Different colour eyes and hair didn't do a lot to hide mannerisms - and by Merlin did he have a lot of those. 

Initially, she'd noticed him as someone different who came into the café a few minutes after her every day and didn't seem in a hurry to leave. But then she'd noticed the eerily familiar mannerisms. It had taken her about three days to associate them with Harry, but the second she had, she had seen more and more of them. Like the way, he lifted his coffee cup, and the way he walked and sat and - just everything screamed Harry. Ginny didn't know how she hadn't seen it immediately. 

Especially when she considered the looks they'd shared.

Ginny didn't know how, but Harry must've known she'd figured out who he was. Because almost as soon as she had put the pieces together, he'd begun glancing at her over the top of his paper. 

Their eyes had met at least once every day. Each gaze more intense and pressing than the last. But still, he hadn't come over to speak to her. Not that she was sure she wanted to talk to him. He'd had his chance three years ago.

But why was he here? This was hardly the only café in London. The last she'd heard from Ron, the two had been sharing a flat in the suburbs. So this café, despite being very lovely, was hardly the easiest and quickest for him to get to. So, why? Ginny had a good mind to ask him. 

Ginny set her empty coffee cup down on her saucer, watching him intently. He'd been staring at the same page of the paper for roughly half an hour now - not really blinking, just staring. If he'd had a pen, she would've assumed he'd been doing the crossword, but there was no pen in sight. 

He looked up from the newspaper before him, eyes meeting hers. The corner of his mouth lifted in a wry smile. He was taunting her, the prat. He looked back down at the paper before him.

Ginny made up her mind. 

She slid off the tall chair and onto her feet, grabbing her Harpies training bag from the floor. 

Ignoring the knowing smile from the cashier, Ginny pulled out a chair at Harry's table and dropped into it. 

Harry looked up at her, his hair ridiculously blonde and lying flat against his head. His eyes widened slightly before that smile was back. 

"Miss Weasley."

"Mr Potter." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was written for the fb group 'Hermione's Nook' s 2nd birthday! Happy Birthday! Thank you for being awesomely supportive and always pushing me to do new things. I really appreciate all of you over there <3 <3, here's to another 2+ years <3.


End file.
